Mayoke
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: "Heh? Oh―ah, ini kukembalikan jimat yang waktu kemarin kauberikan padaku," jeda untuk mengambil napas, "terima kasih banyak, Ueki."


**Mayoke - **_Amulet_

_(Just a SUPER-simple story...) _

a **Law of Ueki** fic

by **dilia shiraishi**

_all characters belong to_ **Fukuchi Tsubasa**

_warning : _**GAJE**_ness, _**LEBAY**_ness, a little bit_ **OOC**.

* * *

.

Hari ini cerah, mentari terlihat menyembul malu-malu dari balik awan yang berarak perlahan. Mencoba menyinari dunia dengan sinarnya yang tak kunjung melemah, hingga berhasil menembus pertahanan sang kapas tebal. Membuat langit biru jernih tampak lebih anggun dengan kehadiran lingkupan alir hangat cahaya. Damai terasa di antara kicauan burung dan gemerisik semak, sangat tepat bila ingin melepas penat dengan duduk beralaskan permadani rumput. Menikmati segala keindahan yang bisa saja hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup.

Kira-kira itulah yang sekarang sedang dilakukan mereka, duduk menatap langit dengan kedua kaki menyelonjor santai. Pandangan mata tak lepas dari arak-arakkan awan yang tak kunjung henti—perlahan tapi pasti. Sunyi dibiarkan merajai suasana, tampaknya kedua orang di sana kehabisan ide mengenai pokok pembicaraan berguna.

Hingga kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengerjapkan mata, mendapat sebuah gagasan untuk memulai percakapan. Biarlah jika tak berguna atau apa, "Ohya, Ueki." Panggilnya menyebabkan seorang yang lain menoleh.

"Ada apa, Mori?"

Sang gadis berambut _aqua_ tadi menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab singkat—sangat singkat bahkan, "Ini."

Sementara anak lelaki di hadapan gadis bernama Mori Ai tersebut diam dengan wajah bingung khasnya; wajah super polos namun menyebalkan bagi sebagian orang. Bukan apa-apa, sebab wajah itu terlalu polos hingga kelihatan seperti minta ditampar. "Apa?"

Ai menghela napas lagi, mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi orang lemot macam temannya—sudah tentu Ueki Kousuke— ini. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, ia mulai membuka mulut, "Kau ini, makanya perhatikan ketika seseorang di depanmu melakukan sesuatu." Gadis itu berucap, membuka genggaman tangannya seraya menarik tangan kanan Ueki yang menjadi tumpuan duduk.

"Uaahh!" Ueki otomatis berteriak ketika tangannya dengan sukses ditarik Mori, membuat keseimbangan hilang dan ia terjungkal ke belakang.

Gadis berambut biru itu segera saja menahan kembali tangan Ueki agar ia tak terbentur rumput tipis yang tak seberapa empuk. Ai mendesah lega sembari membantu Ueki bangkit duduk, "Hyaaaa~!! Maaf Ueki! _Gomen, gomen_!" dia menunduk-nunduk sembari mengatupkan kedua tangan meminta kesediaan. Dan ketika temannya mengangguk, ia mendengus sebal, "Haahh, aku memang ceroboh." lirihnya menggaruk kepala.

Ueki hanya mengangkat alis sebagai jawaban. "Lalu… tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"Heh? Oh—ah, ini kukembalikan jimat yang waktu kemarin kau berikan padaku...," jeda untuk mengambil napas, "...terima kasih banyak, Ueki." Ai menyodorkan bungkusan kecil yang sedari tadi ia genggam erat di tangan.

Lagi-lagi sunyi menyergap ketika Ueki diam menelengkan kepala. Menatap Ai dengan pandangan heran dan tidak yakin, "Kenapa?"

"Hah? Kenapa bagaimana?" Ai justru balik bertanya. Sorot mata dipenuhi ukir keheranan.

"Kenapa kau kembalikan ini?" dan Ueki membalas dengan pertanyaan pula, sambil menunjuk dengan jemari jimat yang diletakkan Ai pada rumput begitu saja. Menyebabkan alis Ai bertaut tak sabar. Air mukanya menunjukkan kebingungan luar biasa. Penasaran.

"Tentu saja kukembalikan. Ini milikmu, tahu."

Giliran Ueki terdiam sejenak, kelihatannya sedang berpikir sesuatu. Mengupas masa lalu yang sedikit terlupakan, mengenang kembali apa yang pernah terjadi, terus berpikir… berpikir… Hingga segera saja serombongan keping memori memenuhi benak. Mengingatkan dia akan suatu peristiwa sederhana antara dirinya dan Ai, kejadian sebelum memaksimalkan diri menjadi seorang manusia surgawi level sepuluh guna menghadapi Anon.

Tangan Ueki refleks memukul tangan satunya dengan gaya orang yang baru sadar dari hilang ingatan. Raut polos kembali mewarnai gurat wajah. "Untuk apa kau kembalikan? Bukannya aku sudah memberikan ini untukmu? Jimat ini lebih baik jadi milikmu, dengan begitu Kami-sama akan melindungimu dari segala macam bahaya." Tuturnya menatap Ai yang kelihatan terkejut dengan omongan barusan. "Ya, kira-kira begitu yang dulu aku katakan."

"Umh, yeah. Seingatku dulu kau memang pernah berkata seperti itu." Sahut Ai mengangguk-angguk. Sebelah tangannya mengambil kembali jimat yang tergeletak tak berdaya, sedang yang sebelah lagi sibuk menyelipkan sehelai anak rambut menjuntai mengganggu penglihatan ke balik telinga.

Ueki hanya nyengir lebar melihat Ai yang sudah kembali menyimpan jimat darinya baik-baik, "Jangan sampai hilang. Setidaknya Kami-sama akan melindungimu jika ada jimat itu."

Ai mencibir, "Ya aku tahu, kau sudah mengulang dua kali perkataan tadi." Ia menyibak roknya yang terangkat berantakan ketika membenarkan posisi duduk, "Aku akan menjaga ini baik-baik. Tenang saja." Lanjut gadis itu sambil balik tersenyum lebar-lebar. Kini hatinya bagai dipenuhi rasa haru menyenangkan. Memperbanyak volume arus kehangatan yang menerpa Ai—otomatis menambah _mood_ baiknya sekarang. Beruntunglah Ueki berkata hal-hal berbobot tadi...

"Hm."

Dan sunyi kembali menyelimuti atmosfer tempat itu. Angin semilir yang bergemerisik kecil menjadi pengisi keheningan, menyegarkan tubuh kedua orang yang sedang bersantai di sana. Meski kadang udara bertiup terlampau kencang hingga anak rambut mereka dengan nakal berpindah tempat—teracak-acak.

"Huh… Kadang aku iri padamu, Ueki." Kalimat kembali terucap oleh Ai ketika dirasanya kesunyian yang berlangsung sudah terlalu lama dan membuat risih.

Ueki melirik Ai sedikit dari ekor mata, "Hah?"

"Iya, kau kan—ah lupakan. Tidak jadi." Ai mengibas-ngibaskan tangan seraya menghentikan untaian kata yang baru saja ingin ia lontarkan. Uwoh, gengsinya bisa turun kalau harus mengatakan hal tadi, untung saja dia segera teringat.

"Hah?" lagi-lagi hanya itu respon dari Ueki. Raut wajah kembali menampilkan kepolosan—atau lebih tepatnya kebodohan— luar biasa ketika menoleh cepat pada Ai. Membuat Ai ingin menaboknya hingga terpental ke surga. Ehm, tidak juga sih. Terlalu berlebihan. Tadi hanya utuk mendramatisir suasana kok.

Empat sudut siku-siku berkedut di dekat pelipis Ai, sebelah alisnya terangkat kesal. Ia lalu melemaskan otot tangan hingga menimbulkan bunyi mengerikan, dan setelah itu benar-benar menabok Ueki hingga sukses terpelanting beberapa meter. "Hah, hah, terus! Sudahlah, malas sekali kalau aku harus memujimu!" dia berujar sambil menggulung lengan baju kuning gadingnya, tampak sekali kalau dia masih belum puas menghajar Ueki.

"Hah?"

"Sekali lagi bilang 'hah', aku benar-benar akan mementalkan kau hingga ke surga!" Ai menggeram kesal ketika Ueki kembali berkata hal yang sama. Membosankan. Sungguh sangat membangkitkan emosi.

"Hah?"

Dan kesabaran Ai habis sudah. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu mereka bicara santai dan nyaman—menentramkan hati—, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Ueki tampak begitu keren di mata Ai, padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia hampir-hampir terharu dengan ucapan Ueki… Padahal… Padahal…

"Enyahlah kau ke surga~!!!! HYAAAAAT!!!!"

.

Sekarang Ueki mungkin saja butuh lima belas jahitan di kepalanya.

-

-

_Mungkin kata memang mengingkar hati_

_Tapi nurani selalu memperingati bahkan lewat mimpi_

_Tenang saja, terucap sumpah terlukis janji_

_Jimat itu pasti kujaga dengan keseluruhan diri_

_Bahkan mungkin... sampai mati?_

.

"Aku akan menjaga ini baik-baik. Tenang saja."

.

.

**OWARI.**

* * *

.

Tak ada kata yang mampu dikatakan selain… "APA-APAAN INI FIC? GAJE SANGAT! ABAL! NISTA! KYAAAA~!!!" **(jedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok)**

Tapi bila Anda berkenan, mohon diripyu yaa~**(nodongin parang) **Oh! Eniwei, fic yang ada adegan _fight_ abal musti di-edit ulang mengingat gaje-nya saya dalam merangkai kata... **(nggak ada yang nanya) TT^TT **Hanya mau menginformasikan kok. **Dx**

.

_Arigatou for reading, minna-san…_

.

**Jakarta, 27th April 2009. 18.24 WIB**

**dilia shiraishi**


End file.
